With a little help from my friends
by aprilof06
Summary: Mer gives a certain someone a piece of her mind.


**A/N: I had to get this out of my system after the last episode. **

**Someone really needs to step into the mess that is A/I right now. And since Meredith has been overwhelmingly likeable the last few episodes and because I consider her Alex' one true friend, she's the perfect choise.**

**I own nothing, rien, nichts, nada. But I sometimes wish I did.**

* * *

When Alex downed his 4th scotch (he'd decided to replace the beer with something stronger after his 3rd) and still hadn't talked to her, Meredith arrived at the conclusion that it was time to take action. She'd been considering this for a while now but had always refrained from interfering because she'd thought that as a friend of both partners she had to stay neutral and let them work it out for themselves.

But this mess had been going on for too long now and if she could do anything about it, she'd do it dammit. She wanted another 5 seconds (or preferably a longer period) to remember!

She excused herself for a minute and went out to give a certain somebody a call and if Izzie was not totally indifferent about her friends, she'd answer it.

Listening to the dialling tone, she got a little unsure about what she was doing but the moment she was going to hang up, Izzie picked up the phone.

"Hey Mer. Why are you calling? Is everything alright?"

She had the nerve to ask this??

"No, dammit. Nothing is alright. You should know!"

There wasn't any noise coming from the other line.

"Izzie what the hell are you doing? Why did you go back to Chehalis? I thought you and Alex had talked about everything."

"Yeah, we talked about the fact that he got me fired and took the one thing that was holding me upright from me."

The sarcasm was biting.

"That's what you told him? Your husband? That the one thing you needed most was taken away from you? Do you realise that you're taking the one thing that he needs the most away from him? You're taking _yourself_ away from him. He's miserable and mute, hasn't talked a word about what went on between you two."

"Well, he wasn't mute in the gallery."

"What did you guys talk about? Why did you leave at the first place? We were all freakishly worried."

"Meredith, my husband told the chief that I was not ready to be back and working at the hospital and the Chief only had to find a little reason to get rid of me. How could I forgive him something like that?"

"Izzie, have you realised what's been going on for 2 months? The merger is going on! People get fired because they forgot to look into the throat of a patient! You miscalculated!"

"Thank you very much."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that Alex had nothing to do with it. The Chief just saw an opportunity to make someone redundant without having to use money as a reason. You were fired because of the merger not because Alex asked the Chief to do so."

Once again the other line was silent.

"Izzie, you have to talk to Alex, really talk to him. I don't want to see him like this anymore. He's running around like a hollow piece of meat. And I want you back. We're family and I want my family around! Please, don't be stubborn. Don't you even care a bit about me or your marriage? You have to take action."

Izzie was still not saying anything.

"I am going to hang up now. I hope you think about what I just said, Izzie. Bye."

She shut her mobile and went back inside. Alex was still sitting at their table, looking more ghostlike than human. When she sat down in front of him, he looked up for a second and acknowledged her presence but ducked his head back down to stare at his drink.

She'd been back inside for 10 minutes now and nothing had happened. She thought about being too naive since her own wedding. Did she really think she could make everything alright with just a 5 minute phone call? Stupid Meredith.

Just when she was about to suggest going home, Alex' phone started ringing. He picked up the phone, which was lying on the table, and looked at the caller ID. His expression became baffled and he knit his eyebrows.

"It's her", was all he said and Meredith got incredibly happy about her first successful marriage counselling.

* * *

**The story is not beta-read so there are probably thousand typos and grammer mistakes. Don't hesistate to point them out...and if you're already being nice, leave also a review :)**


End file.
